


Special People

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), due South
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Bruce accidently meets a face he didn't think he'd ever see again





	Special People

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd story I have been toying with for a while. 
> 
> AS always all spelling and grammatical errors are mine

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**2012**

**“Bruce why are we here?” Tony whined.**

**“Tony-you said I needed new clothes-or more appropriately clothes in general. There is no POINT in buying me clothes from the where you shop at since you see what the other guy to my clothes. So we are here at this mall so I can get clothes” Bruce replied.**

**“But-But—doesn’t all these people make you anxious?” Tony asked glancing around over the top of his sunglasses. “They make me and I grew up around crowds” he added.**

**Bruce sighed “Tony stop-Pepper says this is a nice mall. And it shouldn’t be too busy since school started” he said.**

**“Not too busy?” Tony softly exclaimed looking around.**

**“Tony-it’s a bunch of young mothers walking around with their toddlers” Bruce replied.**

**Tony sighed “If I had known we were coming here I would have just bought you clothes online” he grumbled.**

**Bruce chuckled “Don’t you think I tried that? Apparently sizes aren’t the same in every brand and Pepper threatened me bodily harm if she had to send back more clothes” he said.**

**Tony stopped dead in his tracks and busted out laughing. “That sounds like Pep” he said. “It’s just what if I-we-are recognized?” he added.**

**Bruce smiled “One people don’t really know me yet-so unless Ross shows up-or another villain-you don’t have to worry about that. Two if you were worried about being recognized maybe you shouldn’t have worn that” he said motioning to Tony.**

**“What’s wrong with what I am wearing?” Tony exclaimed as he glanced down.**

**“You are in a suit and sunglasses in an indoor mall” Bruce replied. “But the quicker we do this the faster we can leave” he said.**

**Tony smiled “Come on then” he said as they started down the hall toward one of the anchor stores.**

* * *

**“Ray please explain to me why we are here again?” Ben asked as the two-along with Deinbaker- walked into the mall.**

**Ray tried not to sigh-again “Ben our luggage was lost. Unless you want to wear the items you are wearing for the REST of our trip we need to get clothes” he explained.**

**Ben sighed “We have plenty of clothes at the cabin” he started.**

**“Yes IN Canada” Ray interrupted. “Ben we planned this trip for over a year. And we still have 10 days left before we get back to the cabin and said clothes. I am NOT wearing this one outfit for the rest of the time. If YOU want to that’s fine-but I am going into this mall and buying us some clothes” he finished staring at Ben-waiting for his rebuttal.**

**“There were plenty of times we’ve worn the same clothes for days at a time” Ben argued.**

**“That was 15 years ago-and even THEN-we had three outfits” Ray said. “I’ve already explained this to you Fraser-I am not doing this again” he exclaimed.**

**Ben sighed and leaned down “You’re right” he replied. “Lead the way” he added with a smirk.**

**Ray stared at his partner “I swear you do that just because you like to argue with me” he replied with a smile.**

**“Well Ray I’ve told you before your eyes sparkle when you get riled up” Ben said.**

**Ray chuckled “Freak” he said leaning up and moving a stray hair from Ben’s forehead.**

**Suddenly Dief’s ears perked up and he started to run in the opposite direction. "Diefenbaker" Fraser yelled as he took off after him.**

**"Fraser why are you yelling the damn dog is deaf" Ray yelled as he chased after the Mountie and the wolf.**

**"Half dog Ray" Fraser automatically corrected.**

**"I know that Fraser" Ray snapped. "Damn how can he run that fast at his age? I haven't seen him run this fast since Chicago" He huffed. Ben nodded**

**"He seems to have caught someone's scent" he mused. They turned the corner and saw Deif standing over a man. "Oh dear" Fraser said as he raced toward his wolf.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**‘So much for not being recognized’ Bruce thought as he watched Tony sign autographs from the alarmingly large crowd forming around him. “At least they aren’t pushy and Tony was kind enough to walk to crowd a few feet away so he wasn’t also in the middle of the crowd too” he thought.**

**The sound of a dog barking caught everyone’s attention. Bruce barely had time to turn as a huge dog jumped on him-knocking both to the ground.**

**Bruce blinked as the dog over him woofed and licked his face.**

**“Dief off” A vaguely familiar voice yelled as he came into view trying to pull the dog off.**

* * *

 

**"Diefenbaker off" Benton commanded again as he reached for Dief’s collar and pulled him off. "I apologize sir I don't know what has gotten into him" Benton said unaware he had straddled the prone man in the process of pulling Diefenbaker off.  "I assure you he is mostly-" Benton halted, shocked as he finally looked at the man on the floor. "It's you" he said quietly.**

**Bruce blinked up equally shocked, flashing a small shy smile "Hello Ben" the man replied slowly.**

**Ben blinked staring down at the man. "Bruce" he replied**

**Neither men moved, both trying to make sense of the man in front of them. Their minds suddenly going back 20 years to their last meeting.**

**_Flashback_ **

**_Ben stood in the doorway watching Bruce throw things into his duffel._ **

**_“I know me saying this isn’t going to make a difference-but you don’t have to leave” he replied quietly._ **

**_Bruce didn’t pause in his packing “You know I can’t” he said quietly._ **

**_“You are safe here” Ben said._ **

**_Bruce snorted “No I am not-I am not safe anywhere” he said._ **

**_“He has no real control here” Ben stubbornly._ **

**_“He can kill you-I can’t let that happen-again” Bruce said desperately._ **

**_Ben opened his mouth but knew he had no response to that. “Where will you go?” he finally asked._ **

**_“I am need to keep moving-need to stay ahead of him” Bruce replied._ **

**_Ben walked over and grabbed a coat and hat for him and thrust it at him “In case you need it-wherever you end up” he replied. He wanted to kiss the man but refrained._ **

**_Bruce glanced at the coat and finally took it “Thanks” he said as he shrugged it on and slung his bag over his shoulder._ **

**_Ben glanced out the window “You need to get going-before the snow hits. Do you need dogs? A Sled?” he asked._ **

**_Bruce shook his head “No-no. The less things I have to deal with the better” he said._ **

**_Ben nodded as they walked out to the porch grabbing snow shoes “Take these-you will need them. I am not taking no for an answer” he said sternly._ **

**_Bruce smiled “OK” he said. “Umm thanks” he said-wanting to say more but couldn’t._ **

**_Ben nodded grabbing the hat and pulling it over Bruce’s head, covering his ears and gently kissing him one last time “Be careful” he said quietly after he pulled away._ **

**_“You too” Bruce replied. With one last glance he walked down the stairs and out of Ben’s life._ **

****

**Both were unaware of the stares they were receiving until Dief barked-interrupting them.**

**"What do you mean I am causing a scene?" Ben asked the dog in annoyance. "You were the one who ran and knocked him over" he added.**

**"Well you are still standing over me-and people are starting to get worried" Bruce replied with the same small smile.**

**Ben glanced around finally seeing the stares, flushing. "Oh dear" he said going ram rod straight for a second then stepped back. He extended his hand to help the man up. Bruce looked at Benton's hand before he took it and allowed the other man to pull him up. Ben smiled and threw his arms around Bruce, hugging him close.**

**“It’s so good to see you” Ben replied quietly. “I always wondered what happened to you” he added pulling away.**

**Bruce froze momentarily then smiled and softly hugged him back. Deifenbaker rolled his eyes and barks again and jumps up to lick Bruce's face again in greeting-breaking the men apart. "Really Deifenbaker" Ben huffed. “You act as if he’s a former pack mate” he reprimanded.**

**The dog huffed and glanced at the Mountie.**

**“I will not dignify that with a response” Ben replied primly.**

**Bruce smiled then glanced back at Dief. "Hello Friend" he said then frowned "Wait this can't be the same Dief! He would be 20 years old!" He exclaimed glancing at Ben in shock.**

**Ben tugged his ear "well he might be older than that-we aren't sure his exact age" he began. "But yes he has been with me for 20 years" he added.**

**"You must be one healthy dog if you've lived this long" Bruce replied.**

**"If he continues with all the donuts he won't live much longer" Ben replied. "I know Ray slips you sweets Dief don't deny it" he replied to the dog’s indignant huff.**

**Bruce smiled "I am beginning to realize an occasional indulgence is allowed once in a while" he replied with a smile. That's when he noticed the blonde pacing and glaring at them.**

**Dief noticed at the same time and barked. "What do you talking about a jealous mate?" Ben asked as he turned and noticed Ray. "Oh dear yes I see what you mean" he said.**

**"Maybe you should introduce me" Bruce replies quietly.**

**Ben nodded "oh of course" he agreed. “And maybe you need to say something to the gentleman rushing over to us” he said motioning behind them.**

**“What gentlemen?” Bruce asked in confusion glancing over his shoulder to see Tony rushing over.**

**Bruce opened his mouth to continue speaking but Deifenbaker had other plans. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Bruce's sleeve and drug him toward Ray-not letting the man finish his thought. "Dief" Ben barked. "Ben help" Bruce said over his shoulder.**  


**“Hey get your dog off of him” Tony yelled.**

**“I am afraid he is deaf and I am at the wrong end for him to understand me but I will try” Ben replied. “Deifenbaker let go of Bruce’s arm this instant” Ben commanded.**

**Dief ignored him and continued on his path toward Ray.**

**“Ray would you please-he listens to you” Ben asked.**

**“Fur face let the man go” the Ray said as he crouched to pet Dief. “Sorry bout that-when he gets an idea in his head-he doesn’t listen to anyone” he said as he straightened and looked at Bruce.**

**Bruce smirked “Are we talking about Ben or Dief?” he replied.**

**Ray chuckled “Umm-I am Ray” he replied extending his hand.**

**Ben smiled “Bruce-Bruce Banner” he replied grabbing the other’s hand shyly. “It’s nice to meet you”**

**“Okay what’s going on?” Tony yelled as he approached the group.**

**“Tony stop yelling” Bruce said flinching ever so slightly.**

**Tony stopped “Sorry big guy” he said. “But One minute I was signing autographs and then some dog has you flat on the ground” he said. “Then you are being man handled and dragged away” he shouted again.**

**Bruce’s eyes flashed “Tony I said stop yelling” he snapped. Then he closed his eyes-taking a few deep breaths. “You know he doesn’t like that” he warned.**

**“I assure you Bruce wasn’t being man handled in any way” Ben said. “I am afraid Deifenbaker became too excited when he caught his scent-we last saw him 20 years ago. Once I got Deif off, I simply helped Bruce up” he said. “Although technically Deif was dragging him off” he added as an afterthought.**

**“Ben you don’t have to explain anything” Bruce replied slowly. “This is getting more stressful then I need right now” he said.**

**Ray’s instincts kicked in “Listen-why don’t we go sit down somewhere quiet and everyone calm down” he said looking at the group.**

**“Very good-there was a coffee shop outside-right? Let’s go find a seat” Ben said as he moved the crowd toward the door.**

* * *

**INSIDE The Coffee Shop**

**“Now that everyone has their drinks let’s start from the beginning I guess” Ray said. “I am Ray-this is Ben and well that’s Dief” he said motioning to the dog under the table.**

**“Tony Stark” Tony said. When no immediate look of recognition came, Tony raised his eyebrows in shock. “Tony Stark-genius, playboy, philanthropist-iron Man?” The two men across from him blinked. “Wow-it’s been a while since someone didn’t know my name” he replied.**

**“Tony Ben lives-or lived -in the Northwest Territories” Bruce began.**

**“People know me in Canada” Tony replied with a small pout.**

**“Maybe just start when how you two met?” Ray asked glancing at Ben.**

**Ben glanced at Bruce before he began to speak. “Yes-well I heard a gunshot near my cabin and went to investigate. The gun shot resulted in an avalanche and after a few hours of searching Diefenbaker found Bruce buried in the snow. I took him to my cabin until he was well enough to leave” he explained simply.**

**Tony blinked staring at Bruce for a second “This was when exactly?” he asked.**

**“Early 90s” Bruce replied.**

**“1992” Ben replied at almost the same time.**

**Ray stared at Ben “Not that it’s any of my business, but what made you go investigate?” he asked-knowing he was missing something important.**

**Ben opened his mouth but stopped and glanced at Bruce.**

**“You can say it” Bruce replied.**

**“It wasn’t a rifle shot-it was a hand gun” Ben answered.**

**Ray’s eyes widened when the pieces clicked.**

**“That means what exactly?” Tony asked-even though he thought he knew the answer.**

**“Well hunters don’t use handguns **. So I immediately knew something was amiss” Ben replied.****

**“That was my lowest-I've already told you that. Ben found me and took me to his cabin so I wouldn’t die in the snow” Bruce commented.**

**“And you went and investigated?” Tony asked Ben. “Do you normally bring strangers into your house?” Tony asked. “He could have been a killer” he added-then instantly regretted his choice of words.**

**Ben stared at Tony-seeing the instant regret on the man’s face. “To be quite honest-initially I did assume he was a criminal. I handcuffed him to the bed as I piled quilts and heated water bottles to prevent hyperthermia” he began. “But the more he slept the more I realized he wasn’t a criminal but someone who-needed help” he finished.**

**Bruce smiled “You never told me how you knew that” he asked curiously.**

**Images flashed through Ben’s mind**

**_Bruce thrashing around in the bed._ **

**_Whimpering, crying out, and begging those he couldn’t see to stop._ **

**_“Stop, Stop”_ **

**_“Betty oh god”_ **

**_“Daddy stop please”_ **

**_“Mommy-Mommy”_ **

**Ben tugged on his ear and swiped his thumb over his eyebrow earning a snort from Ray.**

**“This must be a doozy” he chuckled into his coffee.**

**“Excuse Me?” Ben asked momentarily distracted from his answer.**

**“You did BOTH the thumb over the eyebrow and the tugging of the ear. Either means you’re nervous-BOTH means it’s something big” Ray replied.**

**“What makes you say that?” Tony asked intrigued.**

**Ray shot him a look “I’ve shared a bed with this man for the last 15 years- I know his tell” he replied honestly.**

**Ben chuckled “Well Bruce you talk in your sleep. After overhearing some-pieces-I realized instantly you weren’t a criminal” he said.**

**Bruce blushed “ah” was all he said.**

**“So what happened after?” Ray asked.**

**“After?” Ben asked.**

**“Yeah After. I mean I’ve known you for 17 years now. I THOUGHT I knew your past. But him I don’t know” Ray replied.**

**Ben glanced at Ray trying to decide how to explain. Bruce took pity on the man and spoke up.**

**“Honestly there isn’t much to say. Once I was awake it was clear I couldn’t stay long. I didn’t want Ben to be a person of interest to certain parties that were trying to find me” Bruce said.**

**“What He’s asking is what happened after the two of you slept together” Tony asked.**

**“Jesus Tony” Bruce mumbled as Ben turned red.**

**“What? We are all adults here” Tony asked.**

**“Why do you automatically assume that?” Bruce shot back.**

**Tony raised an eyebrow “What the hell else are you going to do in a cabin in the snow?” he asked.**

**“Well actually there are many things that need to be done throughout the day” Ben began.**

**“That’s not what he means” Ray interrupted frowning at the man across from them.**

**Bruce sighed “Tony Stop” he said. “What do you want to hear? I was there for what- three months?” he asked staring at Ben for a moment for clarification. “When I woke up I was in the same mindset as when I pulled the trigger” he began. “I had no business being in anyone’s company and was closed off for a while. Then I gradually grew comfortable in my surroundings and realized I needed to learn certain abilities and Ben was the one who could teach me” he added.**

**“Abilities?” Ray asked.**

**Bruce turned pink “I was a nerd my entire life-didn’t know much about wilderness survival” he began. “I-Something major happened to uproot my life and I knew I had to leave everything I knew. Which meant I needed to learn new traits if I was going to survive. So I asked for help” he added.**

**Ben smiled “Bruce you were a fast learner” he said.**

**“Well I-thank you” Bruce said with a small smile. “I actually really enjoyed my time up there” he added.**

**Tony frowned watching Bruce smile at the man across from him. “So what made you leave-if you enjoyed your time up there” he added in a tone just shy of bitter.**

**Bruce looked at him blinking, “Ross found me” he replied.**

**Tony’s mouth opened and closed like a fish yet no words would come. Ray could feel the tension and decided everyone needed a breather.**

**“Hey Ben can you get me another cup-and could you get the M &M’s out of the car?” Ray asked sweetly.**

**Ben looked over momentarily confused at the rapid change of topic. But he was used to this from Ray and to be honest was grateful for the breather.**

**“Of course Ray-if you gentlemen would excuse me” Ben said as he stood up. “Come Dief you need to go out” he said and stared at the dog’s answering whine. “Really Dief Bruce cannot take you out-he’s in the middle of a conversation” he reprimanded.**

**“Actually I wouldn’t mind-I need to change of scenery” Bruce said standing up-not making eye contact with either men at the table.**

**Tony and Ray watched as the other men left the shop.**

**“Did they just leave us?” Tony asked incredulously.**

**“Maybe if you weren’t trying to piss him off neither would need a breather” Ray replied.**

**“Me? Why am I trying to piss him off?” Tony asked.**

**“You’re Jealous” he replied with a smile.**

**“Jealous-Please” Tony scoffed. “People get jealous of me” he added smugly.**

**Ray smiled glad that his cop instincts were still there “You two have a connection-which you are trying figure out” he said. “Then Ben and I show up and suddenly you are jealous and you’re not used to that” he added.**

**Tony frowned at Ray “Jealous of who- Ben?” he asked.**

**Ray shrugged “It’s not Ben-you know he isn’t a threat. But you’re jealous of something-maybe the fact that they have a history together and you don’t” he added.**

**“So you are okay with some man from your husband’s past showing up?” Tony asked. “Because I saw your face when he hugged Bruce” he added.**

**Ray held up his hand to show his ring “This did WONDERS for my insecurity-let me tell you” he said then paused before he continued. “I was shocked more than upset” he began. “But Ben doesn’t have a lot of friends. Never has-result of his childhood I guess. Those he does have he is fiercely loyal to. I am beginning to think he didn’t tell me because he was trying to protect Bruce” he added.**

**Ben cleared his throat “So Bruce where did you travel to-once you left Canada?” he asked, hoping to divert the conversation to another topic.**

**Bruce smiled “Well I traveled everywhere. South America, overseas, stayed in India and the Middle East for a while and now I am back in New York-for the time being” he said.**

**“New York-why did you go back there?” Ben asked.**

**Bruce paused “I was persuaded to go there for-a job-and then afterward-I was persuaded to stay” he said, glancing at Tony briefly.**

**“What do you do?” Ray asked.**

**Bruce blinked at the man “Well I am a physicist” he replied.**

**Ray glanced over at Ben for clarification.**

**“A scientist” Ben said quietly.**

**Ray nodded “oh ok so what do you study?” he asked.**

**“Gamma Research” Bruce replied.**

**“Ok um I wasn’t the best at school so what’s that?” Ray asked.**

**“Radiation” Bruce replied.**

**“What did you do when you-traveled?” Ben asked. “I am sure there wasn’t use for a physicist wherever you were” he added.**

**“I helped with odd jobs-worked as a doctor-anything that needed done” Brice replied with a shrug.**

**Ray nodded “so where do you work now?” he asked.**

**Bruce paused then Tony jumped “At the moment he’s a liaison for my company-but my CEO and I are trying to persuade him to come on full time” he boasted.**

**“A dead man can’t work full time Tony” Bruce dead panned.**

**Tony flapped his hand “Yeah I am working on that too” he replied.**

**Bruce sighed shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose “So you know a brief version of my life- what are the cliff notes of your life since we last saw one another?” he asked Ben.**

**Ben straightened in thought “Well my father was killed in 93 and I went to Chicago in trail of his killers” he began. “Afterward it was-in my best interest-to stay. SO I worked for the Canadian Consultant and worked as a liaison with the 27 th prescient there” he added.**

**“Why do you keep saying that” Ray exclaimed.**

**Ben blinked “Well Ray it sounds better than they exiled me for turning in one of our own” he replied for the 100000 th time in their relationship.**

**“Wait a Mountie killed another Mountie?” Bruce asked.**

**Tony’s eyes widened “wow” he mouthed.**

**Ben nodded, “Anyway I met my best friend Ray Vecchio when I landed-he actually was the officer who helped me catch my father’s killer and then when Ray had to go undercover years later-This Ray-my Ray – was his cover” he added.**

**“How long were you in Chicago?” Bruce asked.**

**“Well from when Deif and I touched down for my initial search to the day Ray and I started on our quest-4 years” he replied.**

**“Wow I am sorry to hear about your father-the few moments I saw him he seemed—like a very-dedicated officer” Bruce replied diplomatically.**

**“Wait he met your old man?” Ray asked Ben trying to ignore the smug look Tony was giving him.**

**Ben frowned trying to remember if Bruce had ever met his father. He couldn’t remember that happening-although there was plenty of times Bruce was at the cabin by himself. “Bruce when was that?” he asked finally.**

**Bruce paused thinking back “You know I don’t think you were there-one of your patrols. He and a man named Buck showed up after their case. We all seemed-surprised-to see one another. We chatted-I made them tea and then they left heading to Buck’s place-since there wasn’t room in the cabin for 4 grown men” he said.**

**“Hmm I wonder why either dad or Buck never said anything” Ben wondered out loud.**

**Bruce blushed “I think they assumed-we- we were-together and they seemed happy-no relieved I guess is a better word. I remember hearing Buck saying It was good Benton was getting back on the horse” he stammered.**

**Ben blushed as well “Well I guess that explains why neither said anything then” he replied.**

**Suddenly Tony’s phone started to ring interrupting them. He glanced down and frowned. “It’s Fury” he said.**

**Bruce sighed “Answer it” he said.**

**“But I don’t want to” Tony whined.**

**“Tony if you don’t he’ll come and find us” Bruce said.**

**“Damn didn’t think of that” Tony said as he answered. “Helllloooo” he said drawing out the word. His eyebrows raised “Now-but Bruce is chatting with an old acquaintance” he said. Then he glanced around “You can see us? Okay creeper” he said then sighed. “Fine-I’ll tell him. No-NO you don’t need to come here-we’ll come to you” he said. “I mean it Fury” he warned. “Okay sure” he said and hung up.**

**“Do they need H-the other guy?” Bruce asked.**

**“Not sure but he needs to see us” Tony replied.**

**Bruce sighed “Yeah ok” he said looking over at Ray and Ben. “It was great seeing you again-but I am afraid we need to leave” he said.**

**Ben glanced at his watch “Oh dear Ray look at the time” he said. “We need to leave as well. Your brother was expecting us 30 minutes ago” he said.**

**All four men stood up and headed to the door. Once outside they said goodbye before going their separate ways.**

* * *

 

**“So he was special huh?” Ray asked once they got into the car.**

**Ben glanced at Ray “Yes-well yes. We met right after Victoria. I just assumed I wouldn’t love again. But he showed me life goes on” he said.**

**Ray snorted “He taught you to love again?” he teased.**

**Ben chuckled “No. He taught me to trust my instincts again. Actually-I think we taught each other that. He had just lost his longtime girlfriend and didn’t trust himself. I hope I helped him a little too” he said.**

**Ray looked at him "oh you did. I have a feeling he wouldn't have stayed to chat otherwise" he said.**

**Ben chuckled "You are correct Ray" he said.**

**"After 15 years you haven't figured that out yet?" he teased.**

**Ben smiled "Might need one more year" he replied.**

**Ray smiled and nodded "okay I'll remind you next year" he said as he left the parking lot.**

* * *

**“Go ahead and ask” Bruce asked as he looked out the window as Tony flew down the road.**

**“Just seeing if you are okay. In my experience meeting a former lover is never enjoyable” Tony replied casually.**

**Bruce snorted and glanced at Tony-keeping his thoughts to himself. “Ben and I were more friends than lovers. He helped me see that maybe my life wasn’t a waste. Maybe I could turn it around and do something good” he replied.**

**Tony nodded “Well I am glad he helped you with that” he said.**

**Bruce glanced at him “What do you mean” he asked.**

**Tony glanced at his friend “It’s good to have friends like that” he said.**

**Bruce nodded in silent agreement.**

**Tony turned his attention back to the road ‘If it wasn’t for Ben I wouldn’t have met you otherwise’ he thought to himself. He decided he would try to be that kind of friend too. To show Bruce that he survived for a reason. That Hulk wasn’t a bad guy and hey if anything else happened because of it-he’d be okay with that too.**

**“What are you smiling for?” Bruce asked confused.**

**Tony glanced at him, not realizing he had been smiling “Working a plan out in my head big guy” he said. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him but shook his head-looking back out the window.**

**“Please don’t crash while you are in your head” Bruce said.**

**“Yes dear” Tony replied.**

**Bruce smiled and shook his head. ‘Yep’ Tony thought. ‘He will make sure to remind Bruce how special his life is’ he thought. ‘Even if it’s the last thing he does’ he decided.**


End file.
